boarding school love
by orchidcassidy
Summary: Its Lucys first year at fairy tail boarding school. She meets lots of new people and falls in love with her roommate Erza 3 ErLu
1. Chapter 1

"Hi you must be Lucy the new freshman."

"Um..." I slowly turned around. I was really nervous I had never been to a boarding school before, let alone had a roommate. I mean I am an only child. My mom died when I was seven, and my dad never pays attention to me. So of course I was nervous. I looked over at the girl standing in the middle of the room. Behind her was a medium bed with a black blanket neatly laying across the bed. All along the walls were really good drawings of girls and couples. They were all really well done. To the right there was two desks and a window between the two. My bag was sitting on my bed. I had been looking around the room realizing how much stuff was out on her side compared to mine. I looked back at the girl in the middle of the room she was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue ribbon tided around her neck, a blue skirt that went done to just above her knees. She was a little skinny for how big her boobs were, but she looked really cute. I felt like a guy starring at her the way I was. I wasn't even looking at her face, I didn't know what her face looked like. I was being a guy starring at what looked like maybe D cup boobs.

"Hello can you hear me? You are Lucy right?" she said slightly waving her hand to get my attention. It made me snap out of my trance and realized she had just as beautiful face as her body. She had brown eyes, and her hair is a nice bright scarlet color that goes down to right above her butt. She was beautiful from her head to her foot.

"Um ya are you um….." I tripped over my own words trying to get a sentence out. I whispered my thoughts out loud. One thing most my dad always hated about me. "Um…. Erza I think, is that what they told me. Or was it…. Ya it was Erza." I looked up at here and said it louder. "Ya I'm Lucy and your Erza correct?"

She smiled "yep that's me!" her smile was so incent looking and sweet. I liked her smile it made me feel safer in this new school. "Here let me help you unpack."

"Um don't you have to unpack as well?" I said not really wanting her to see my posters in my suit case.

"Oh no I'm a sophomore. Ever year you stay in the same room…" she changed her voice to an annoyed voice but with a hint of sarcasm in it. "…with the same roommate to."

"So what you don't take anything home but your clothes then?" I asked kind of confused still staring at her smile as she slowly walked closer to me.

"Ya I guess. So let's get started on moving you in."

"Um I guess." I turn around and unzipped my green duffle bag from my gymnastics season in 8th grade. I quickly took out the posters and put them upside down on my bed so she couldn't see them.

"So why were you put into this school? Parents tired of having you in the house?" she said as she took all my books that I had sitting on the top of my duffle bag and placed them on what seemed to be my desk. Since there was nothing on it and next to my bed in the room.

I turned to the closet with my hands full of shirts. "Well first of all I ran away, second of all iv just always wanted to go to this high school."

"Really I've never heard of someone wanting to go to a boarding school." she turned back to me, she seemed slightly surprised.

I told her "Ya I heard about the art and music programs here plus they didn't care that I told them I'm emancipated even though that's a complete lie."

"Oh that makes sense." She said smiling as if the fact I ran away didn't matter.

"So why are you here?" I asked thinking about how she asked me wondering if maybe her parents were kicking her out of house by sending her here.

"Oh I don't have parents and wanted to get educated, plus this school took me. So here I am." With that sentence we had put all of my stuff away expect the posters I had on my bed. "So what are those posters of might as well put them up." I went to my bed and sat down slowly pushing my posters to the wall trying to hide them.

"Oh there nothing thinking about just putting them away."

"Oh no you aren't hiding anything from me!" she moved from the desk to my bed and started grabbing at the posters.

"Ok, ok fine I will show you." I said smiling not worried anymore about what she thought. She was a nice girl, Understanding. I know then she wouldn't bully me just because of some stupid posters. The first poster was a couple of fairies. The second was my favorite anime I had watched over the summer called _Iwatobi swim club. _The last one was a really cute anime couple kissing I always liked pictures like that, I don't know why I just did. She seemed too really like the second poster, then again what girl wouldn't. It was a group of five high school guys shirtless.

"So you like anime and fairies do you? Well I'm with you!" I looked up at her happy that they weren't as bad as I thought. I was about to say thanks but there came a knocking at our door. "That must be my friend Wendy."

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh a friend I've had since like 6th grade I think you might like her." Erza opened the door I was expecting to see a pretty girl like Erza but instead there stood a girl that looked around like a ten year old. She was wearing a short dress that went right above her knees that was a bright green with to stripes one yellow and one green. Her dress went up to a point before looping around her neck. She had long blue hair in pigtails that still went down to here butt. She had these red shoes that were kind of like sandals. I looked back at Erza thinking at least I got the sexy girl as a roommate that looked around my age instead of her.

"Hi how was your summer?" Wendy didn't even ask to come in she just walked in and sat down on Erza's bed. "Oh you have a new roommate." Wendy didn't seem to even care to ask me my name.

Erza looked over at me "Ya her names Lucy, cool name right." I decided to just ignore them and put up my posters and maybe draw some. But I couldn't not eaves drop on them I mean I was in the same room what was I suppose too do wear ear plugs?

"Ya, Ya anyways so your summer? Mine was lousy didn't even get a glimpse of a dragon." Wendy said with a very annoyed voice

"Well mine was ok I guess, normal summer as always." Erza seemed to lose the twinkle in her eyes.

I had finished putting up my posters and was leaning up against the wall while standing on my bed. I didn't even realize it but Erza had moved to her bed next to Wendy, and I was staring at her again. When I realized this I thought back to all the other times I had done this before.

The last time this had happened to me it was with my friend in sixth grade. I had a crush on her, I hate when this happens I always try and make it go away when it's my friend and a girl. I feel like it's wrong to like a girl who is your friend. For the record I am BI not a lesbian. Anyways I started to day dream about me and Erza when I heard a door slam.

"Hi were did um… Wendy was her name, were did she go?" I asked coming back into reality.

"She said she had to go didn't you hear her when she said that." Erza looked at me, I tried to hide that I was slightly blushing from two things. One the fact I had day dreamed with company over, and two what I was day dreaming about.

"Oh ok…." I said failing to get anything out.

"Well its six thirty so we should probably head to the mess hall and get some dinner. What do you say?" Erza showed me to the mess hall down by all the classes.

The way the school is set up is just one big building with dorms on both sides. To the right was the dorms for girls, and to the left were the dorms for the boys. Our room is on the second floor in the dorms to the right. The way the dorms were set up was you walk through the main door and go straight for the mess hall and the class rooms. Or you could go left or right and go to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling when Erza walked into our room. She looked over at me as I sat up to look at her. She walked over to me, her eyes glittering with a want of pleasure. She walked up to me placing a hand on my check. She slowly moved in to kiss me, I didn't stop her. Slowly as she kissed me passionately her hand moved down my neck to my chest. She pushed me down onto my bed, I looked at her smiling. She kissed me again her hands slowly pulling off my shirt. After my shirt was off she kissed down my neck and chest. Suddenly my bra was off and Erza was sucking on my boob. A tiny moan came out of my mouth. Erza looked up at me smiling and moves to my other boob.

"_Oh god this feels so good!"_ I thought as Erza continued to suck my boob. Slowly Erza started to kiss down my stomach well pulling my skirt and underwear off.

"Do you want me to continue?" Erza asked me her eyes still glistening with pleasure. I nodded wanting her as much as she wanted me.

"Lucy wake up. Lucy wake up. We're going to be late." The voice slowly getting clearer and louder as my body is shacked back and forth.

"What! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I said realizing it was all a dream and I was going to be late to class on the first day of classes.

"Lucy hurry up we got to get down to the mess hall!" Erza said well she ran around trying to find something that she found within a couple of minutes. I got up and was ready within five minutes.

. . . . .

It was third period now I was still thinking about my dream. Was it love at first sight or was it just hormones. I spent all of my first day thinking about this. After school I went to my room and laid in bed for a while. I decided to sum it up to it being that Erza was the first person I had meet in the school, so it had to be hormones right?

Erza walked in and sat down on my bed. I looked over at her to see a tear roll down her face. My heart skipped a beat, how could someone make such a sweat kind girl cry. "Erza, what's wrong?"

"I just found out that Jellal is going to go out on a really dangerous 10 year expedition for fairy tail and he might die because of it." She turned to look at me another tear slowly going down her check. "I don't know when but the most I know is I won't be able to see him for at least 10 years." I fault for her, she had a boyfriend named Jellal that I hadn't met yet. And he was leaving her.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine and he can always send letters and call you, can't he? I mean it may be hard but it will show how much your willing to be with each other wouldn't it?" my mouth was saying things I knew would help but I wasn't sure if was true.

After we had talked for a little bit and I made her feel better we went to bed. I thought should I tell her about my dream or not. No I should leave it to myself tell I figure out why I dreamed about that. Slowly I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I had another dream but it was different. This time I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me the entire day. My dream there where these strange black eyes staring at me. I knew it had to be my imagination but I fault like there was someone fallowing me from class to class. All day I thought about the eyes. They could belong to anyone. After fifth period I finally shook the felling away.

It was sixth period I sit kind of in the back of the class next to Erza. I was taking notes about math when I felt something warm then cold on my leg. I looked down and there sitting on my leg was a note. I picked it up and put it on my desk slowly unfolding it to make sure not to draw attention to myself. The note read

_Lucy, _

_Im sorry about telling you all of that I should have talked to someone who actually knows Jellal but you were the first person to ask if I was ok. Your words were nice thank you. And I want you to meet Jellal. Meet me by the mess hall after dinner? _

_Erza _

I didn't know what to say so I just wrote on the back of the paper.

_Sure Erza I would love to meet him and you can always cry on my shoulder. Ya we haven't known each other for long but I will always try and help. :) _

. . . .

Dinner was almost over so I went and stood by the door and waited for Erza to meet me. About five minutes later I saw Erza walking up to me with her arm in this boys arm. The boy was taller than her he had short spicky blue hair and what I could only assume was a tattoo on the right side of his face around his eye. Erza looked happy and didn't mind the tattoo so I just ignored it thought it looked so cool. He wear a long black coat and a normal gray shirt and jean pants. Erza looked at me and said "Jellal this is my friend and roommate Lucy, and Lucy this is Jellal my boyfriend." She seemed happy to have her arm in his.

"Nice to meet you Jellal." I said holding my hand out to shake hands. He looked me up and down as if to judge how I looked, then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised I didn't know very many people who just hug people.

He let go of me and said, "im a hugger and any friend of Erza's is a friend of mine." Then he smiled a wide grin.

After the awkward hello we got to talking and having fun. I know he was a good guy and I could see why Erza was with him. Right after we all said good bye Jellal walked off to go to his room and I walked with Erza to our room. On the way there was a long pause where I thought "yes she will not be with me, but at least she's with a good guy that loves her." I don't know why I thought that, I just did. As we continued to walk to our room my mind pushed my possible feelings for Erza to the back of my head. Knowing that eventually they would make trouble at this rate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting alone in the mess hall waiting for Erza to come down. There was no one in the hall except Mira but she was always there. I don't even think she has classes. Mira is a young girl just like all the people in this school. Well except for the head master he was kind of old. Mira always wears this really cute pinkish, reddish dress. Her hair went down to right above her butt, her hair color the whitest color I have ever seen. Her boobs were smaller then Erza's but still very big. My favorite feature about Mira is her eyes. There this beautiful bright blue but dark enough to think they are black at first glance.

Mira sat down across from me and said "hi you're up early Lucy."

"Ya couldn't sleep so came down for some breakfast." I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. My mind kept going to Erza and Jellal. I was starting to think that maybe I did have something growing towards Erza and it wasn't just hormones.

"I'm sorry hope you have a better day." Mira looked over towards the door. "Oh hi Natsu have you meet Lucy yet?" Mira seemed to want us to be friends or something I don't know but I just stared down at my eggs and bacon.

"Hi Mira, hi Lucy. Did you do the math homework Lucy?" I heard a chair move just to Mira. I continued to stare at my breakfast well poking my eggs with a fork. "Hello Lucy you in there?"

"What? Oh hi um Natsu right? Sorry kind of spaced." I looked up to see a boy around my age with light pink spiky hair. He was wear a black vest with a yellow ribbon around the edge. His vest was completely open without a shirt on underneath. His body was gorgeous I mean he had abs and what seemed like strong big muscles. I stopped staring at his muscles to look in his eyes when a shiver went up my back. I had never meet Natsu before but I felt like his black eyes I had seen before. I thought why do I have a feeling I have felt the stare of these eyes on my before. That's when it hit me from a couple of days ago I felt like someone was fallowing me and it was these exact eyes that fallowed me.

"Sooooo Lucy, did you do the homework?" Natsu had asked me for the third time.

"Ya did you?" I just wanted to talk to someone about what I was fighting in my head.

"No why would I do that there's no school today were having a party for Jellal leaving on such a big mission." Natsu seemed a little shocked I had said yes.

"I forgot about the party I've been a little distracted for the past couple of days. Can't wait to just relax at a party!" I was trying to let everything go. I hadn't even noticed that Mira had left and that more than half the hall was backed until Erza sat down next to me.

"Hi Lucy, good morning." Erza seemed happy for the fact that at eight o'clock tonight her boyfriend would be leaving for at least five years.

The rest of the morning I spent eating and talking to Erza and Natsu. Slowly I got to know Natsu. We had fun tell noon when Mira kicked us out to get the mess hall to set up for the party that was too started at two. Well waiting for the party to start we went to the lake behind the school. It was a really pretty scene, but I couldn't stop staring at Erza and it seemed like Natsu was in the same boat as me. I thought if I have to compete for Erza with Natsu I'm never going to win.

. . . . . . .

The party had been going for about an hour and everyone was either tipsy or full on drunk. Though for my partner in science was always drunk. That was one think I liked about this school is they don't care how old you are if you want to get drunk you can. Cana was drunk and dancing like a maniac. Natsu had disappeared and Erza was dancing really close to Jellal. I sat at the bar drinking away my sudden jealous felling towards Jellal.

"Hi having fun at the party?" I looked to my right to see a short girl with short blue hair and a yellow ribbon holding it back from being in her face. She was wearing this cute yellow dress with a white ribbon around the top with a bow in the middle the ribbon went up and round her neck to hold the dress up. Her dress went to the middle of her thigh above her knees.

"Ya I guess. I'm Lucy and your name?" I asked wanting a girlfriend to tell everything to.

"Levy, nice to meet you Lucy." She said as she sat down next to me. I liked talking to her it was like she was my best friend from the time I was a little girl. "Oh my god she is SO HOT!" levy was staring a girl across the room. The only thing I could tell was that she was wearing a green dress, glasses, and brown hair.

"Ya she is pretty cute." I said "do you have a thing for her?" I asked wondering by the way she was watching the girl across the room.

"Well I shouldn't tell you this since I just meet you but, ya. Do you have a crush on anyone yet Lucy?" I looked at Levy surprised that she had actually told me even though she wasn't even slightly tipsy.

"Don't tell anyone, but yes I think I have a crush on Erza." Levy looked over at me.

"Oh my god you guys would be such a cute couple!" Levy was defiantly a friend and very supportive.

Jellal had known left for his mission and it was getting late. Erza had gone to bed early she had gotten really drunk after Jellal had left that she had decided to go to bed before she went too far in being drunk. Me and levy talked tell the party ended and continued talking in her room about are feelings for the girls we had crushes on. Luckily Levy's room was only a couple of rooms away from mine and her roommate was off on a mission and wouldn't be back for another week. Me and levy talked and talked tell we got so tired we just passed out from exaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up with a throbbing feeling in my head. "Good morning Lucy" I looked over to see the only thing i clearly remember from last night my new friend levy.

"Good morning, what time is it?" I asked my head still throbbing.

"Only like eight in the morning, here take this." Levy handed me a little white pill and a glass of water. "Its aspirin, you drank a lot last night. You even almost through up on me around one in the morning." I started to push knowing that I had gotten so drunk I almost through up on a friend I had just made that night.

"sorry." I took the aspirin and instantly felt my head feel a little better.

"Sooooo, you and Erza?" levy sat down next to me on her bed.

"oh my god, did I do anything? I really hope I didn't screw up last night." My mind started to wander thinking, what if I told her and she said no or even worse hates my guts know. I sat waiting for levy to say something like yes you kissed her or something.

"No, god no. you just told me everything you feel don't you remember anything from last night?" levy looked at me with a look of interest and surprised mixed into one.

"no. the last thing I remember was Erza hugging Jellal and admitting I like her to you." I looked over at happy I had a friend to help me through this one step at a time. "but I feel like I remember someone starring at me the same black eyes from my dream. And know that I think about it at breakfast yesterday to."

"what do you mean black eyes starring at you the only other person that was at the bar was…" levy almost jumped off the bed.

"NATSU!" we both screamed together.

"do you think Natsu might like you?" levy questioned then in we both said "nah no way" at the same time again.

"hi Levy thanks for the aspirin and for being the only friend I can talk to about this, but I should probably go back to my room and make sure Erza is fine. Plus I smell and I know it." I got up and put my glass of water down on her desk. I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. Grateful to have a friend.

"no problem if you need anything even just to talk you can always come to me." Levy said as I left her room.

I headed back to my room. I started to get close to my room when Natsu ran into me, he seemed out of it, like he had too much to drink as well. "oh sorry didn't notice you." Natsu said well starring at the floor.

"oh its fine Natsu. Did you have a good time at the party?" I wasn't sure what else to say to him.

"um sure."

"Natsu I think you might want to take some aspirin, you look like you have a pretty bad headache." I said wanting to just go in my room and make sure Erza was ok.

"ya thanks" he said his head in his hands. He slowly started to walk away.

"see you around Natsu."

"see you" Natsu's voice seemed a little strained like he learned something he really didn't want to learn last night.

I walked into my room expecting one of two things. Either Erza crying or sleeping, but to my surprise I walked into my room to find it completely empty. I was a little confused but decided to just get ready for the day when I see her I would see her, so I grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed to the girls shower room a couple of rooms down from mine.


	6. Chapter 6

My shower felt really good I thought at the least I was in the shower for half an hour, in reality I was in the shower for two hours. Erza still wasn't in the room, where could she be. I decided to go down to the mess hall and search for Erza. That's where I found Natsu talking to this guy next to by the bar in the mess hall. The guy next to Natsu had black short hair with dark blue, like close to black plants. The weird thing is he had no shirt on. I wasn't going to complain I mean he had abs looked really strong. I started to head over to Natsu but stopped when I overheard what Natsu was saying. "You know Gray I never should have listened into that conversation, I feel like shit know. How can I look at her again and not think about that conversation." Natsu seemed upset and not at all like himself. I started to walk away when the guy Natsu was talking to noticed me.

"hi Lucy!"

"hi" I said not very confident not even recognizing him at all.

"oh hi Lucy, how long have you been standing there?" Natsu said trying to ovoid my look. He was so nervous and I could tell.

"um, no long. Who is your friend?" I barely got that out before he yelled at me.

"WHAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?" still not recognizing him I just stared at him dumbfounded. "last night remember, you danced with me for a couple of songs. Levy was dancing with Gajeel next to us?" I was trying to remember but all I could remember was drinking, drinking, and becoming friends with Levy.

"um, no. I don't remember much from last night." I turned to Natsu "who's Gajeel?"

"ok fine don't remember sexually dancing with me!" he snapped at me. I was tired of this so I yelled at him.

"SORRY I DON'T REMEMBER YOU, YOUR NAME OR ANYTHING! ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS IF YOU HAD SEEN ERZA GOD!" I was so mad I marched away from the two.

I had marched back to the main door not sure where to go next so I just went outside. Right before I made it to the front door I heard them yell back at me. "NO WE HAVENT SEEN HER. AND MY NAME IS GRAY." Well at least I know is name know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I spent the rest of my day asking people if they had seen Erza, no one had. I was starting to get really worried and went back to my room. Maybe she went into town or something. When I walked into the room there she was sitting on her bed with a bottle of beer in her hand. I looked over at the waist basket next to her, it was full of empty beers and over flowing. "hi I've been looking for you all day. How are you doing?" I slowly walked to her.

"I'm fine. Did you know … that the bar … is unlimited?" she said this slightly swaying back and forth with hiccupping at random times.

"ok I think its time for you to be done." I reached out and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. I placed it down on her desk also littered with empty bottles.

"you know he took the job before even talking to me about it. That fucker, I hate him so much." She started to get a little mad. I sat down next to her on the bed and got a face full of hair. Erza had laid her head down on me and started crying. "I hate him so much. Lucy?" she looked up at me with tears slowly falling down her check.

"yes Erza?" it hurt to see her like this and I had only known her for about a month and it felt like I have now her for years.

"do you love me?" my heart skipped a beat, all I wanted to do was say yes I love you with all my heart and if you weren't with Jellal I would ask you out. But before I could even start to say it Erza started talking again. "I mean like friends or even sisters?" I had just gotten friend zoned.

"Erza of course I love you like sisters. You're the older sister I never had." I smiled down at her happy I at least got to say I love you to her.

"good because I love you as well." Erza smiled back at me, her eye lids slowly closed. She was asleep in my lap. My heart was bounding so fast and loud I thought the sound might wake her up. I stared at her for about ten minutes, she looked so cute and peaceful in her slumber. Gently I lifted Erza off of me and laid her down in the bed. I put a blanket over her then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then headed to bed myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"oh Lucy, I love you so much." Erza said to me across the room slowly and very seductively walking to me. "I love you so much that I want to do this." Erza was on top of me now as I lay on the bed. She leans down and kisses me. My heart starts pounding faster and faster with each touch. Erza's hand slowly goes up my shirt fallowing the curves of my body. The touch so light and gently. She slightly lifts me up putting her hand on my back. My back arches in respond. I close my eyes as Erza kisses me deeply and passionately. Her hand fallows the curve of my back going down to the lining of my skirt. Her hand continues to go down my leg tell she reaches the end of my skirt. Witch didn't take long since it was a really short skirt. Erza brakes the kiss and begins to place her body between my legs well kissing down my neck. Her hand slowly going up my leg under my skirt. She stops for a moment her hand resting on the line of my underwear. She looks up "Lucy" she says with a look of want in her eyes.

"hello Lucy, you there." Suddenly im in the mess hall with Levy staring at me.

"what oh hi levy" I said disappointed it was just a dream.

"you ok luce? You seem a little down in the dumps. Did Erza say something?" levy asked with consurn.

"im fine Levy Erza just friend zoned me last night and im worried shes going to over drink again."

"you're a very kind hearted person lucy. Im sure erza will be fine."

"I know but still I wish she thought of me as more than a friend.' I said to levy as I noticed Natsu looking down at his feet as in ashamed about something. Wonting to change the subject to something less painful I asked levy "hi do you know whats up with Natsu?" she looked at me then at Natsu and back at me.

"I have no clue. We should probably go to class anyways." So with that me and Levy left the sad Natsu in the hall and went to class.


	9. Chapter 9

"good morning everyone!" Ms. Alexis said as she walked into the class room. "today you will be mixing your own concoctions with these chemicals. Get with your assigned partner and start working, and don't forget to have fun." Ms. Alexis smiled her bright goofy smile to the class.

"hi Gray, lets try to blow up the school!" Natsu yelled from across the room.

"Dumb ass im pared up with Lucy remember try to blow up the school with someone else." Gray yelled back has he walked towards me. I had my head down on the table wishing I had class with Erza or at least partnered with Levy. "hi are you ok?" Gray asked as he sat down next me.

"ya im fine" I slowly lift my head up and grinned happily to hide how I was truly feeling.

"ok well why don't we start I will go grab some random chemicals." Gray slowly walked away and looked behind him and said "and I wont forget to get a chemical that's blue since its your favorite color." He smiled the biggest happiest smile at me then walked away

How did he know that? Why does he seem so happy to work with me? Wait does Gray possiable have a thing for me? No, theres no way he could. Plus Natsu is my friend and im pretty sure he has a thing for Gray. Why else would he look sad when the three of us hang out. That's it Natsu likes Gray, Gray likes me, and I like Erza.

"hi Lucy I got the chemicals" gray walked up holding four different chemicals in his hands.

"grate lets get started then." I said deciding to mess with him. "so what do you think of Natsu?"

"what do you mean Lucy?" gray looked over at me as he started to set the chemicals down on the desk.

"I mean do you think Natsu would be a good boyfriend?" I started to smile trying to hold back my laughter.

"well … um … I don't know. Why do you ask?" Gray starts to hide his face away from me slowly turning red.

"just wondering. Why are you turning red? Is it something I said?" I asked starting to think I got everything wrong.

"oh no im not turning red, … um Natsu is a guy. Why would I turn red. Hahaha ya so the chemicals are pretty interesting." Gray looked at me still blushing and pointing at the chemicals.

"um we haven't done anything there just sitting there." I said watching Gray turn a brighter red than before.

"oh um, well lets get started then." Gray said very nervously.

"um ok." I said.

We spent the rest of the class period in silence studding what we did with the chemicals. When finally the bell rang, class is out. I slowly packed up my things and started to head to math. I was deep in my thoughts not really paying attention to people around me. When suddenly I was pulled by my arm into a small dark room.

"you need to be quiet, don't make a noise. Do you understand?" a mysterious mans voice whispered into my ear.

"who are you?" I said starting to get really nervous. Who is this guy and what does he want with me.

"I asked you a question. Do you understand?" the voice said again.

"yes I understand." I agreed just wanting to get out of this place and away from this guy. There came this click sound with a burst of light from above. There stood a wide eye Gray. "Gray what …? Why did you ..?" I couldn't get the words out they just weren't coming out correct.

"shut up I have something I need to tell you. I believe you already know but still." Gray said with a little quiver to his voice. "look when it comes to are conversation in class my answer is yes. Yes Natsu would be a good boyfriend and yes I like him. In fact I love him and I now you know because of what you said."

"wait what!? I thought you had a thing for me not Natsu. Wait hold on your gay!?" I was freaking out I got everything wrong. Plus Gray had a thing for Natsu, holy shit.

"yes im gay and in love with Natsu. Wait you thought I liked you? What made you think that?" he seemed descousted at the thought. Then again what gay guy wouldn't.

I started to explain, "well there was the first time we talked and you wanting me to remember us dancing. There was the way you acted in class before our converstation about Natsu. And finally you like to sit way to close to me." All valid and things guys from my last school did to me when they wanted to date me.

"first im a kind person so I remember things like your favorite color. Second I wanted to be friends with you since you seemed cool. Finally girls are discussing I like men end of story." Gray seemed mad that I thought he liked me, but happy to get it off his chest. "oh and one last thing."

"what is it?" I asked scared of what he was going to say.

"you cant tell anyone. Not Levy, not Erza, and definitely not Natsu. Ok?" Gray had the most threatening look on I had ever seen on.

"ok I guess." I understood why I didn't want anyone to know.

The light went out and the door opened. Gray left me standing in the closet alone so I left and headed to math trying to forget everything Gray had told me.


	10. Chapter 10

Its been months since Gray confessed his love for Natsu to me in the closet. Erza is slowly getting better with Jellel leaving. She stopped drinking as much and started drowning herself in her studys. Winter break was just around the corner. I looked outside to the grounds of the school were Levy and Evergreen were playing in the snow. Since finding out about Grays little secret I spent most of my time with him trying to figure a way for Natsu to notice him. With my absents Levy was getting closer with Evergreen. In my spare time I was trying to find a way to get Erza out of the room. With this I started to get down in the dumps. I cracked open the window to get some very needed fresh air. When suddenly a snowball hit me in the face. I looked down at Levy to see another ball flying right at me.

"Levy why did you do that?" I said knowing full well she was the one that through the snowball.

"oh come on Lucy you need out of that room. Come play in the snow with us!" Levy said this well starting to make another snowball to through at me.

"fine only because you deserve some payback for that snowball." I turned to put my boots and coat on when I heard a yell that turned into laughter. I went back to the window to see Levy head first in a snow bank with Evergreen tickling Levy's side and laughing. I giggled at the sight and ran down to help Levy out of the snow bank.

"your alive?" Evergreen asked as I walked up to her bundled in three jackets a winter coat, snow pants, two scarfes, and a pair of gloves. She snickered at her joke then poked me in the stomach. "boy you got fat in the last five minutes I just saw you." We both giggled and helped Levy up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Winter break was in full swing almost everyone had gone home to their family's for christmas, I aoong with a few others stayed behind. Outside the snow just kept coming down, it was now up to my waist. I spent most of my days drawing Erza in my sketch pad. I didn't expect Natsu to stay behind with the few others, but he did. He seemed to like to come and see me at random times. I didn't mind since all my other friends had gone home or ignored me. Levy left for home before break even started, some family crises. Erxa missed Jellal and her mom so left as soon as she could. Lastly Gray just keeps ignoring me since our last failed attempt at project Natsu.

"Oh my god Luce! Your in here again?" Natsu burst through my door.

"What do you want?" i said really annoyed

"I want to go out and do something but because of the snow no one will go with me." Natsu said in a winy voice as he fell to the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Then go do something alone like normal people instead of bugging me!" i just wanted to be alone for ONE day, Natsu didn't want to give that to me.

"PLEASE come with, I promise it will be fun!" he seemed really desperate.

"Why don't you go ask Gray? He loves the snow and I just WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE NATSU!" I yelled at Natsu tired of him being in my room. Natsu looked at me with a sad and slightly hurt expression. "I didn't mean to yell i just want to be alone today." I whispered

"Ok." Natsu slowly walked out of the room looking a little hurt still. I felt a little bad but honestly i just wanted to be alone.

Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. I looked at my phone to see three new messages. A little wierd since no one ever talks to me. I looked to see who it was my screen read

_Gray ~ OMG I dont know what you said to N but he asked me out. _

_Gray ~ oops read the situation wrong just hanging out _

_Gray ~ thanks for sending him my way i was starting to think there was no point in trying for him any more. _

I giggled to myself a little bit, at least someone was happy. I replied _~ No problem maybe this will finally lead to something. _ Gray never responded i assumed he was has having to much fun with Natsu.

All of winter break went by like this tell the day everyone came back. There was a welcome back party showing the end of winter break. This party seemed to last for the normal three days every Fairy Tail party lasts for. During the party everything seemed fine but one thing was off, Erza still wasn't at school.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shhh, they might hear us." a low voice whispered in the distance. I slowly walked closer. "But then again i don't really care right now." the voice sounded familiar.

"I don't care because i just want you." a second voice sounded down the hallway a little louder then the first. "You seem to like to be tourchered don't you?" as i stood outside the door where the voices seemed to come from i heard a slight moan come from the first voice. "Well by that moan i would say that's a yes." standing there i realized that was Natsu's voice. I tried to walk past move on and stop listening but i couldn't seem to move.

"Oh god yes Natsu i love when you torture me." this voice seemed familiar as well i couldn't place a name, all i knew was Natsu was being sexual with a man. "Please Natsu!"

"Oh Gray, what are you pleading for?" Natsu said this with a very seductive voice. I couldn't believe what i was hearing, Gray and Natsu were during right here.

"Oh come on give me some attention why don't you boys?" this seemed to come from a female.

"Oh of course Erza, we wouldn't want to leave you standing." the boys said in unison. At this moment my jaw dropped. When did Erza come back and why was she having sex with them. My body started to move on its own. Slowly i reached out as i opened the door, and sure enough there stood the three of them. Gray naked as always, Natsu in his boxers kissing Gray's neck, and lastly Erza slowly walking to Natsu in just her bra and underwear.

"What are you guys doing?" i asked still shocked to see them.

"Oh luce!? I was hoping you would join us." Erza whispered into my ear. She was already by my side undoing the buttons of my shirt. "Come and join us. You know you want to."

Natsu and Gray spoke with confidence. "Luce come join us …...come join us ….. come join us."

I woke up in a shock covered in sweat. What did i just dream? Why was Erza with Natsu and Gray? Why were they having sex? My head started spinning and I felt like I was going to hearle. I slowly calmed down decided to go back to bed if i could.

. . . . . . .

"Lucy, wait up!" Gray came running my way. I had spent almost all day avoiding him tell know. "Dont you want to know how winter break went? Oh i spent every day with him it was great..." gray went on and on.

"GRAY SHUT UP!" I yelled at him not wanting to hear it any more.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Gray you sound like a girl. Stop it! Go back to the I hate you none of your plans seem to work Gray or something. I don't want to hear about how great your live is know because i'm going through yell, have you ever thought about that? Have you ever thought about how i feel? NO because you never seem to think about anyone but yourself." i was fed up with all his girl talk, i didn't want to hear it and frankly i didn't care.

"Wow ok i guess you don't want to best buds after all." Gray slowly walked away from me a hurt expression on.

After listening to Gray i just wanted to sit and talk about stupid stuff with Levy my only friend so i went to go find her, but she was missing as well. I was confused out of my mind, why was the two people i cared about the most not at school yet? It has been three weeks since winter break was over and still no Erza or Levy.

"Lucy! Lucy!" i turned around to see Mira running after me with some paper in her hand. "Lucy! Thank god i found you."

"What is it Mira?" I watched as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

"You got a letter from someone. It seemed important so i ran to find you." she handed me the letter addressed to me. "Here." i took the envelope wondering who could know i was here?

"Thanks Mira." i started at the letter with wide eyes. The lettering spelling out the words _Lucy Heartfilia _were so familiar, could it be my father? Did he finally find me after all this time?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

I didn't move from my spot for hours. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" I heard a voice from the distance still standing in the hallway staring at the letter in my hand. Suddenly there was an arm around my neck and i slammed into the floor. Blinking twice I found myself on the floor with Erza hugging me tightly.

"Erza? When did you get here?" I asked shocked and out of breath.

"Just now! I'm so happy to see you. How have you been? NO, first what are you doing standing here? WAIT NO, how was your brake? OMG i have so many questions and i want to tell you everything about my break. Come on let's go get a drink." Erza had the biggest smile on her face i had ever seen. Her voice so sweet, innocent, and happy. Suddenly i was running down the hall holding hands with her all my worry, tears, and fear melting away with every step i took with a smile crossing my face.

"Two drinks please, Mira. Lucy oh you wouldn't believe the break I had. What about yours? Did you see your family?" She was talking so fast i couldn't keep up. "Well did you see your family or not?"

"F-family? What? Oh right break, no i did'nt. What about you?"

"Yes i got to see my grandma and everyone i even went to another country. Hi Lucy is something wrong?" she touched my hand gently, gently, concerned. I couldn't answer i just stared at her. "What's that?" she was pointing to the letter in my hand, slowly a tear ran down my cheek.

"Nothing just a letter. Ill read it later." i shoved it in my pocket still feeling the sharp corners and the light indent of were my name was. would i or would the police come any minute, or worse my father.

. . . . . . . .

"Lady's it's time for me to close down." Mira stood there smiling knowing fully that we had skipped every class for the day.

"Ok Mira, thanks for not sending us to class." Erza's smile glowing with happiness as we walked away from the mess hall.

"Sorry for talking so much." i didn't even remember a word she had said that entire time. Her smile was just so beautiful i couldn't focus or take my eyes off her. "We should go to bed it's one in the morning." i nod watching her take her shirt off before crawling into bed.

I sat on my bed staring at her already sleeping face when i felt a surge of pain in my hip. The letter i had completely forgotten about it in my pocket. I slowly pulled it out hoping that it wasn't my father's handwriting, that i had imagined it all. Sadly the swirls were there clear as ever. I ran my finger over each letter tracing my name tell the end before turning the envelope over. The blue wax spot in the middle slightly coming up from its seal. I hesitate my finger one inch away from making the envelope burst open to show its insides. Then a small pop sounds quickly i pull the the letter out and unfold it. There in the middle of the page is one single word, all caps written like my father had shown me to so many years ago in quotations was the word "RUN"


End file.
